


Moments In Moonlight

by Anon90



Series: Moments [9]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Shirbert, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Anne and Gilbert share some loving memories and moments after they wake up together...in a barn .This will be the final post for my MOMENTS series.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Moments In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Please do read the other posts in my moments series for more clarity on some inside jokes. Otherwise it still reads OK alone.

A cold wind drafted in through barn window. Sounds of crickets echoed in the night. A distant hoot of an owl caused them to stir. If anyone were to find them in their current state there would be absolute shock at the debauchery. It cannot be denied however, even by the most proprietous of us, that they were a picture of perfect happiness. Huddled up against the elements on the makeshift bed Gilbert put together on upper floor of the barn at Green Gables. They were lost to the world and everything except themselves. Both figures drifted in and out of sleep as they lazed on the blanket, which they belatedly found to be rather itchy, although conveniently neither of them had noticed until after their heated love making session.

The fair lady lay on her right, her thick flame hued hair fanned around her head. She drifted off into slumber again, as she looked out the window watching the stars lighting up the midnight blue sky as they twinkled behind drifting cotton-y clouds. It was as if they were winking at her, promising to keep their secret. She smiled to herself at this thought, as her eyelids dropped. A dark curly haired head rested comfortably on her naked bosom, its owner lying on his left, could feel his thick eye lashes brushing against her soft skin as he groggily opened his eyes. He gazed at the pale skin before him which looked ethereal in the glow of the moon filtering into the barn. A multitude of freckles trailed down and diffused into the deep in the valley overlying her thudding heart. His very own constellation. He smiled to himself at the thought.

He kissed her gently between her breasts where her pearly skin was closest to his lips.

‘Mmmph’ protested Anne in her sleepy state. ‘I know what you are about to say. Do not disturb me Mr. Blythe. I am extremely comfortable right now.’

Gilbert chuckled ‘Anne’ and shifted so he was laying over her, supported on his elbows.

‘I will need a lot of convincing me if you wish me to get up’ Her eyes remained closed, but her lips hid a smile.

Gilbert caressed her nose with his. ‘How about I promised to get you all cosy in our room exactly as we are?’

‘Hmmm. That depends….itchy blanket and all?’

‘You may come up only wrapped in the blanket if you wish, but we must leave now or risk beingseen if we fall asleep till morning.’ Anne’s eyebrows shot up.

‘How scandalous! Whatever will Butterscotch say if she sees me walking home in just the blanket?’

‘What ever will Matthew say if he walks in and sees you lying here? Or Jerry?’ Gilbert grinned.

Anne shot up suddenly with eyes wide open, shoving Gilbert aside. ‘I’m up’ She gasped, clearly disturbed by the thought.

Gilbert had tumbled onto the floor in an exaggerated manner and teased ‘Well I should have just said that in the first place. My wife is clearly ready to sacrifice me in order to save herself from humiliation.’

Anne tilted her head in apology and stood up to help him. Gilbert had insisted she put on his overcoat before they had snuggled together. He watched her get up to help him and thought how adorable she was engulfed in it, and how unnecessary the hand she held out to him was. Her long slender legs unfolded as she stood, the coat lapels gaped open partially revealing the curves of her breasts. He smiled at her admiringly, helping her out of his coat and picking up her clothes for her to put on. He continued to grin like a fool as they got dressed, his eyes still on her. Seeing the look on his face Anne shoved it away lightly, laughing. ‘Pull yourself together Blythe’

He chuckled as he folded the blanket back up and put it back where it was found some hours earlier. He picked up and examined some of the books lying in the nook….Jane Eyre, Jane Austen, George Elliot. This must have been Anne’s collection. Anne joined him and picked up the velvet bag lying on a crate, spilling its contents into her palm. Marbles spilled out in different colors.

‘Matthew’s?’ Gilbert asked. Anne nodded, remembering the Christmas that Matthew gave them on to her. ‘Some of these are fine specimens’ He continued, admiring some between his fingers, boyish gleam in his eyes.

‘I haven’t sat out here for a long time. He must have brought out some of my things.’ Anne laughed. ‘I used to come up here when I had had an argument with Marilla or if I was very upset. ‘Matthew would come find me and talk to me about it. He is a man of so little words, I used to be so touched when he sought me out to comfort me.’ Her voice trailed to a whisper, cracking slightly.

Gilbert came up behind her, hugging her tightly around her stomach, his chin on her shoulder. ‘He’ll be ok’ He whispered, knowing her pain. They had found out on this trip that Matthew’s heart had been slowly weakening for the past few years. He had a worsening cough for months and noticed swelling in his legs that had been checked over by the Avonlea doctor and Dr Ward. Not wanting to burden the young couple before their wedding, Marilla and Matthew had kept the bad news to themselves until a few days ago when they broke it gently.

Anne nodded, straightened up and brushed off her tears. Gilbert frowned squeezing her hand, knowing she needed to talk about it, but waiting for her to be ready. She would come to him when she was. He lead her by the hand to a spot behind the ladder, smiling a small smile.

‘Do you know what happened here on his bit of floor a few years ago Ms Anne?’ Gilbert asked her, one eyebrow raised. Anne looked at him inquisitively.

‘You showed me that we can change the world, one rebellion at a time’ He said sincerely. Anne still appears confounded. ‘You brought an idea to the senior class to make those boards and to stand up for freedom of speech.’

Recognition lit up Anne’s eyes as she chuckled. ‘Yes, we were quite the group’

‘It was all you Anne. You inspired me profoundly that day. Not only did I realize that we could make our voices heard, but that we have the power to make great change for the better.’ His eyes were sincere with pride and he was clearly speaking from his heart. Anne was touched and about to protest.

‘But- ‘

‘Anne you helped me realize that I did not only have to be a country doctor. I could do more for the community if I also put my efforts into research and finding cures. And now I hope I get my acceptance to my Masters. It all started that day. If you remember, just before that I had given up on the whole medical idea’, He continued, his gaze drifted off somewhere behind her. ‘Plus you were sitting so close to me as you painted that I could smell your hair and it was intoxicating’ He gave proofs of his words by hugging her to him and taking a whiff of her tresses.

She swatted him away, laughing and settled in his embrace. His arms around her waist, looking down at her as she played with the buttons on his shirt collar.

‘You flatter me Gilbert, to be sure I was only doing the right thing. Also, I am pretty sure you would have come to the same conclusion about your career yourself.’ She said modestly. ‘I remember you seated just there, and you were just a breath away from me. My heart was beating so hard out of my chest at first. I couldn’t understand why for the life of me. I didn’t know what love was.’

Gilbert looked at her tenderly, lifting her face. ‘And I knew I loved you from the moment you broke your slate on my head. If only I didn’t think you indifferent.’

‘It all worked out in the end’, Anne said smiling. ‘You know I always say life hides gifts in the darkest of places. We were lead to each other somehow…..Mostly due to Diana’s exasperation at the both of us.’They started out with giggles then broke out into hearty laughter at the memory of her indignant face as they told her one Christmas that they were not getting married for a few years yet. (‘Well this is just ridiculous, you two are always finding a way to drive me crazy! How long must I endure these longing looks?!’)

Gilbert unexpectedly moved, still laughing. Anne gasped as she heard a small ‘pop’ and found that his collar button had come off, now clutched in her hand. Both of them stared at it wide eyed for a few seconds before they went back into peals of laughter.

‘I think I’ll sew this one back on myself’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for the lovely comments and kudos. I have had an amazing first timer's experience on AO3 and so proud to be part of this community.
> 
> I have decided to make this my last post for this series. It has been a very lovey fluffy series. I wish to divulge a bit more into plot and fun. I will be starting a new story that should run parallel to this one. 
> 
> I also have have a lot more ideas for more stories with Bash and fam, which I think I may put together in another series. That should be fun!


End file.
